Games of Truth
by Death Trap
Summary: It's about Draco Malfoy and the love of his young life, Serena. They embark on a creepy adventure to Azkaban to learn some dark secrets about Draco's past life and the life he must lead on.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy sat on a small wooden chair near a blazing fireplace. It was summer vacation, yet Malfoy Manor was extremely cold. These days with Draco's father in Azkaban things around Malfoy Manor seemed to get colder, but his mother seemed to try to bring warmth back into both of their lives. He stared into the flames trying to think of what he was going to do. His vacation was almost coming to an end. His mother was arranging a lot of get togethers with her childhood friends. Today his mother had arranged one. Draco hated these get togethers because he was forced to hang out with the children that came. He would mostly take them up to his room and just sit there on his bed, reading 'Brooms through the Ages'. The other kids would look through his stuff and invade the privacy he needed after just loosing his father. He didn't feel like himself, and just snapping at them when they touched things. Now that his father was gone his nastiness had definitely worn off a bit. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned around. His mother was standing there, her blonde hair falling into her face, and her dress was completely black with a long slit on the side.  
"Draco," she said sitting on the chair next to him, "Our guests will be coming soon." She embraced her son tightly. She was trying to brighten his days, but wasn't successful. Draco felt like a little child being hugged by his mother after getting a 'booboo'. He was trying to play along with his mother's ideas of lightening their days at home until they went back to Hogwarts.  
"Then I should be getting ready now, shouldn't I?" he asked quietly.  
"Yes. I asked a house elf to set your clothes out on your bed."  
"Yes mother," he sighed and walked away. He followed the corridor until he found a small staircase that led right up into his room. He climbed the stairs quickly, familiar with where each stair was. When he was up he opened his door and went in, closing it, and locking it behind him.  
"Young Master Malfoy," a house elf said stepping away from his bed, "Here are the clothes." And with that he scurried out of the room. Draco picked up the clothes from his bed and looked at them with disgust. They were the ones he hated, the navy blue ones that had the family crest on them. He rolled his eyes, and changed quickly. Then he looked in the mirror at what he looked like. He liked what he saw. There was a sudden hoot from behind him, and a loud tapping of glass. He turned and saw an ugly pug faced owl behind him.  
"Pansy," he muttered to himself, and went to open the window. He untied the letter from the owl's leg and went to his bed to open the letter. Pansy's untidy writing was scrawled onto the paper. It read:  
  
Dear Draco,  
How I miss your letters. Why don't you write to me anymore? Whenever I get an owl I always hope that you sent me it, but I'm always unhappy because it isn't. I think our relationship is getting a bit old. You ignore me. I know I heard about your father, who hasn't? But yet I'm feeling a bit sick of you. Please reply to me.  
Love (?) Pansy.  
  
Draco folded the letter and threw it into the waste bin that was filled to the brim with other letters written by her. He decided he had to tell her that he never liked her in the first place and that he wanted out of their fake relationship. He pulled out parchment, a quill, and a little inkbottle from under his bed and began to write.  
  
Dear Pansy,  
This relationship has been over for a while. Actually I don't think there ever was a relationship with you in my opinion. I write this now because I'm sick of getting letters from you. Just stop. Do not reply to this one either. And I would be much happier if you left me alone for a while.  
No love here, Draco.  
  
Draco folded the letter and sent it away. He was happy he had sent it. He needed to get anger from things out, and this was definitely a good way. He only hoped that she wouldn't write back to him. Just then a house elf entered his room.  
"The guests are here," he said.  
"Right," Draco said standing up and going downstairs into the main entrance hall. When he got there was a mother and a daughter both sitting comfortably on a couch with his mother. He was sure he had seen the daughter in some of his classes and at the Slytherin table. He was greeted by a laugh from his mother and the girl's mother.  
"He has grown so much," the other mother had said.  
"Yes he has, the last time you saw him was when he was 3 years old right?" Draco's mother said.  
"Yes it was! He was such a cute little toddler!" the lady said. Draco smiled weakly and sat down on the couch opposite them. His mother introduced him and the girl, and he showed her to his room.  
In his room she sat on the bed. She was extremely pretty. She was part veela just like his mother. Draco wanted to impress her in some way.  
"So Serena," he started, "How's your summer vacation been so far?"  
"Fine," she said sitting next to him on the bed.  
"Did you finish any of the homework?" he asked hopefully.  
"I finished all of it. I was bored one day so I just finished it all."  
"I haven't even started."  
"I'll help you if you want me to," she said looking into his eyes.  
"Alright," he said grinning. He got his homework from his desk drawer and they both sat on the ground, him writing, and her telling him hints and even some answers. He was grateful. In an hour they had finished the transfiguration homework and had moved onto the Potions homework. It was about Love Potions. He looked at her and she began telling him what to write.  
"To find out who you love first look into his or her eyes." She said that staring into his eyes. "Then get out your-" she was cut of by the temptation to kiss him. His face was so close to hers, and he was so attractive. She looked down at the floor. Draco stared at her. He had also felt something. He looked at the floor too. He wanted to kiss her so badly. At the same time they both looked at each other and their faces got closer and closer. Draco met her lips and kissed them gently. He tried getting his tongue into her mouth, and she let him in. They rolled over in a heap on the ground. Then Serena pulled away and said something about Pansy.  
"I left Pansy," Draco said, pulling her on top of him. She laughed weakly. "I'm not so sure you're telling the truth."  
"I hate Pansy."  
"Really?"  
"Of co-" this time he was cut off by a kiss from Serena.  
"Okay I believe you," she said, pulling away from him.  
"Show me how much you believe me," he said crawling out from beneath her. She kissed him softly on the cheek.  
"I think we should go downstairs because I might be going home soon."  
"I don't think so, our mothers seem to be very talkative."  
"Come on Draco," she said. She hit him playfully on the shoulder. He looked at her. She got up quickly. He followed. She ran out of the room and he ran out after her. She turned down a hall that led to the kitchen. He ran after her but bumped into a house elf. She laughed and then ran right into a house elf herself. Draco fell over laughing. She crawled to him on the ground. The both sat there. The house elves had tried shooing them out, but gave up, and left the kitchen. Serena pulled Draco to her. She felt him play with her hair and sighed.  
"Look I have to go now," Serena said standing up.  
"Don't," Draco said still laying on the ground.  
"I must," she said, and with that she ran off.  
  
YAY. I got my first chapter in. It's really weird. You see, I like putting in new characters in the story because I'm sick of the normal characters that are in Harry Potter. But I must make it clear that I did not invent the real characters and take no credit for them. Anyways, rate and review thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Draco watched as Serena hurried off without him. He felt a little weird inside. He had never had such strong feelings for a girl this much on a first meeting. Maybe his heart had admired her from afar. Yes, that would have to be it. He stood up and ran up to his room. He collapsed on his bed and fell asleep.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Serena sat down in her carriage with her mother. They were both waving out their window at Draco's mother who was standing at the massive front doors of her Manor. The carriage began to move. Serena rested her head on the window and stared out into space. Her mother seemed to go to sleep quickly, without any talk. Serena was happy about that. Why was Draco getting so attractive all of a sudden? He was just another boy in Slytherin before. She would have to get together with him and figure this out. Was she even supposed to be going out with him? She soon drifted into sleep.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Draco woke up from a dreamless sleep. He stared around his room. Something was different. Then he realized that there was a Hogwarts letter on his desk. He got up and tore it open. He stared at his school supply list. He would most definitely have to go to Diagon Alley. He walked downstairs and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table. So he had slept all night. His mother smiled at him and motioned him to sit down on the chair next to her. He did as he was told.  
"I see you got your Hogwarts letter," she said pointing to his hand that was clutching the letter tightly.  
"Yeah," he muttered.  
"Would you like to go get your books and other supplies today?" she asked putting down the tea she was sipping in between sentences.  
"Um, sure mother." Draco placed the letter on the table so she could read what he needed. "You don't have to come with me you know," he said.  
"Alright then," his mother said taking another sip. "Are you in the mood going by floo powder?"  
"I couldn't care less."  
  
When Draco was in Diagon Alley he went straight to 'Flourish and Blotts' book store. When he crammed himself in he began to search for the books he needed.  
"Hogwarts?" someone asked.  
"Yes," he said and felt a big stack of books fall onto his hands.  
"There you go lad, that will be 3 galleons." Draco paid and dropped his books into the bag the store clerk had given him with the books. He then squeezed himself out of the store and went to 'Quality Quittich Supplies'. He stared at the new Firebolt 2. He definitely wanted that. He decided he would buy it. His mother did give him more money than normal that day. Maybe she wanted him to buy something else. He went in and saw the price. It wasn't THAT expensive in his opinion. He was getting sick of his old broomstick. He decided to buy it, even though he was left with only 5 galleons. He walked out of the store in a very good mood. He then decided to go to the local ice cream store. He was surprised when he saw Potter, Weasley, and Granger sitting together at a table. He ignored them, remembering what they did to him last year on the train home. He grabbed his ice cream and slipped into a small empty table on the side, listening to what they were saying.  
"His father is still in Azkaban," Ron said, licking his ice cream.  
"Yeah, and remember last year Malfoy said that his father would come out of Azkaban fast because the dementors have left?" Harry said.  
"Of course I remember," Hermione said loudly. "I think the Ministry should be doing something about it."  
"What is there to do? Fudge is confused," Ron said, "My father told me about it," Ron added.  
"Look, Malfoy isn't going to be coming out. He's weak without his master," Harry said. Draco was furious. They were talking about his father. How dare they. Draco stood up about to go over there and yell, when he saw someone already was. Serena was standing in front of them saying that the his father and all the Death Eaters will eventually come out of Azkaban. Draco just sat down and watching, amused. Serena then just walked to Draco's table and sat on the seat next to him.  
"Thanks," Draco said grinning.  
"No problem," Serena said brightly taking his ice cream and licking it. "You mind?" she asked.  
"Not at all," he was still grinning at he talked.  
"Those three are so weird. None of them are going out. Ron and Hermione are always fighting, yet they're the ones that everyone says should go out. I think it's crazy," she added.  
"Yeah," Draco said. He grabbed his ice cream back and licked it. "So have you gotten all your supplies?" he asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Oh I haven't. I don't feel like getting them either. I'll just tell the house elves to get them tomorrow."  
"So where are we off to?" Serena asked him.  
"No where yet." He leaned forward and met her lips with a long passionate kiss. When they stopped they realized that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all looking at them wide eyes and mouths open.  
"What Weasley? Never seen anyone kiss before?" he said loudly to Ron.  
Ron scowled and said, "Of course I have. I just haven't seen two apes kiss each other before."  
"Neither have I," Draco said, "And I've seen myself kiss Serena a lot so I guess you have the wrong idea of what apes are."  
"You are actually that vain to look at yourself in a mirror while you kiss?" Hermione said.  
"Yes," Draco said simply. He then stood up and Serena stood up too. He put his arm around her waist and they walked away.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Serena felt Draco's hand behind her waist and as they walked away she realized that he really loved her. She loved him for so long, she decided. Her heart just didn't tell her soon enough.  
"So where do you want to go to?" he asked her.  
"Wherever you want to go to," she said.  
"Let's go to," he paused and then pointed to a small candy store, "Let's go there." The two walked in. The store was quite empty compared with the amount of people walking around outside. They looked at the different chocolates that sat neatly on a shelf. Each chocolate had a description underneath it. Draco picked one up and looked closely at it.  
"It says that this chocolate gives a nosebleed to whoever eats it," he told Serena who was looking at the shelf underneath the one he was looking at.  
"This one says that whoever eats it will rise a couple feet of the ground for 10 minutes."  
"How.. interesting," Draco said.  
"Yeah I know," said Serena who was putting down the chocolate. "Oh but look at this! This one makes you kiss whoever you see right after you eat the chocolate!"  
"I'll take the whole lot!" Draco said, directing his attention to that.  
"Well okay," Serena said.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
After they walked out of the store, hand in hand, both holding their shopping bags in the free hand, they decided it was time to depart.  
"Must we?" Serena said.  
"Yes," Draco said simply. They were talking in the middle of the dirt path in Diagon Alley. People were constantly bumping into each other, and them for that matter.  
"Ouch!" Serena said as a grumpy wizard hit her with his walking stick. Draco pulled her off to the side into Knockturn Alley. Serena embraced him. "Thanks for everything," she said, "I suppose now we're going out, right?"  
"I suppose," Draco said, looking at the ground.  
"Is something wrong?" Serena said moving next to Draco and leaning her head on his shoulder.  
"Nothing," he said. But ofcourse he was lying. Just being in Knockturn Alley made him sad. His father used to take him here. His father was a bad person, but not all the time. "Well I have to go," he said, "Bye," he waved, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off. Serena leaned on a store wall and stared after him.  
  
So I got another chapter in. Hope you like it. It's short, like the first, but that's okay. Read and Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

The days were passing fast. Draco hadn't met Serena for the rest of the summer. Finally, it was time to go back to school. That morning he woke up wearily, rubbing his eyes and pulling the covers off of his body. He yawned and stretched. "Finally a new year!" he thought to himself as he got dressed and ordered a few house elves to bring down his bags. He met his mother who was dressed in a navy blue dress with a high collar and long slit on the side that almost reached her thigh. Draco stared at her. "Why is she dressed like that just to drop me off to the Hogwarts express?" he asked himself. He leaned on the wall and watched her sit down at the grand table to eat breakfast. Draco went into the room she was in and sat on the opposite chair from her. Some house elves brought in the food. He was served right into his plate. He quickly ate his jam and toast as fast as he could, feeling more energy get gained into him as he ate every bite.  
"Draco," his mother said, "Are you feeling uneasy? You're eating awfully fast."  
"Not at all mother. I just want to get to school fatter. Oops, I mean faster. Sorry mother. I know I shouldn't lie. I am a bit nervous. Since father is in Azkaban I feel my pupils won't really respect me as much."  
"Who ever thought that a Malfoy would actually feel that someone won't respect them? The family gets dishonored because of members of the family saying things like that! Do not get discouraged though, you have a lot of friends. What are they're names? Crabbe and Goyle? Yes I believe they are."  
"You are right mother. I shan't get discouraged like that ever again."  
"Good boy," his mother said standing up. "Now shall we go to Kings Cross?"  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Serena quickly stuffed in a couple more clothes into her bag for school. Her books were packed neatly in another back unlike the bag of her clothes and robes. She was thinking about finally meeting Draco Malfoy again. She had missed him dearly after meeting in Diagon Alley. Her mother was calling from downstairs. She took out her wand from her bag and stuffed it in the pocket of her robes. Then she called some house elves to take her bag downstairs. She hurried downstairs and found her mother standing by the front door saying something about the time. Her father was also standing by the door. Serena hugged him good-bye and then followed her mother outside.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
When Draco was at Platform 9 ¾ he hurried into the train and found a compartment with his two friends Crabbe and Goyle. They seemed to be talking about something very deeply, totally surprising Draco who thought that they couldn't handle such feats.  
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked them casually.  
"Some of the home-" Goyle was cut off by the compartment door slamming open.  
"Why hello Draco," Serena said sitting down next to him. Draco put his arm around her shoulders and said, "Serena! I've missed you." They kissed passionately. Goyle and Crabbe were staring.  
"Oh sorry guys, Serena and I are going out. We would like some privacy thanks." Draco watched them shuffle out as they both were exchanging confused glances. Draco grinned. "Now where were we?" Serena smiled.  
  
-=-=-=-  
  
Serena was staring at Draco. He was such a gentleman. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him into her. He kissed her neck and worked his way up to her lips. She nibbled on his ear lope, and giggled.  
"You like that Draco?" she asked.  
"Yeah," he was grinning. Draco then looked suddenly to the compartment door. Someone was looking through the window on it. Draco pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. The window turned black so no one could see in or out of it. Serena smiled. Serena rested her head on his lap and looked up into his eyes. He bent over her and whispered something in her ear. She laughed. He had told her that she was beautiful after she had just made out with someone.  
"How would you know? We haven't really made out before, now have we?"  
"Would you like to try?" he asked her. Serena realized this is what she should have done from the beginning.  
"Okay, she said. She felt two cold hands wrapped against her and she felt them take her clothes off. She closed her eyes and let the feeling of being controlled sink into her. Soon she was only wearing he bra and panties. She looked up and him. He was only wearing his boxers. She felt a bulge underneath his boxers. "This is it," she thought to herself. She got up and removed her underwear. He did the same. They then pounced on each other.  
  
MMK. SO THERE WE GO. I FINISHED YET ANOTHER CHAPTER. THIS IS LIKE MY FIRST REALLY REAL FANFIC, SO I HOPE YOU DIDN'T EXPECT ACTION YET. I'M TRYING TO GET ACTION IN ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. =D PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKS! 


End file.
